At present, there are various kinds of three way valves on the market, but most of the current three way valve switch waterways by relatively rotating the valve core to the valve body. Its rotation is laborious, or its function is single. It can only switch to turn on one of the channels, and can not connect two channels simultaneously; or it can connect two channels at the same time, but it can not switch channels.